Sorceress
Phylum: Majin Habitat: Pocket planes Disposition: Lustful, devoted, stubborn, loving. Diet: Spiritus Description The ultimate result of most who become magical girls, sorceresses appear as a matured, somewhat twisted and more sultry version of their previous innocent selves. They dwell in vast pocket planes known as Perception Baubles. As is quite well known, magical girls first emerged during the “Time of Upheavals” when mamonme were beginning to lose faith in the Demon Lord Seretique vi Alloriel. A few years later, during the same period, people and in particular magical girls began to disappear without a trace. It was after a few years of this peculiar development, that sorceresses became apparent and it would be many years later before their kind would begin to actively engage those outside their disconnected refuges about the truth of their species. From what we have gathered, the serebim Lokaeli was responsible for their current state. It appears that while the first magical girl created was granted her powers with only benevolent intentions, Lokaeli soon realised that magical girls could solve her mother’s situation by making it look as if Heaven had created a new method of killing mamonme, thus making it seem safer to follow the Demon Lord instead. There was however a problem, what if the magical girls talked? Lokaeli decided the best and most efficient method was to introduce a kink, if a magical girl gave in to dark passions or allowed her heart and soul to become tarnished she would fall and become a sorceress. An extremely traumatic or euphoric act would be the catalyst for a transformation to a being who would hide herself away from the world either in shame or in an attempt to continue her dark passions unseen. She could also make herself seem innocent by feigning ignorance over their metamorphosis, it seemed like a win win situation. What Lokaeli failed to take into account however, was that even sorceresses would begin to question why they had changed, following this line of thought, many began arriving at the conclusion that she was responsible. With the urge to find a partner also prevalent, many came out of hiding. As sorceresses began giving birth to new magical girls who had not been deceived into believing that Heaven was responsible for their woes, the Demon Kingdoms soon found themselves facing armies of these new magical girls and sorceresses who were rapidly joining the Principal God Eiraiha as her champions. Sorceresses as mentioned before are a mamonme that results from a magical girl who has chosen the wrong path or has suffered a traumatic experience, oft the discovery that she is no longer human or the loss of loved ones. They appear as an older version of their former selves, with twists such as coralline hair, hands and feet in the case of the sorceress Corelle or a doll-like body as in that of the sorceress Cordaelyn. There are two distinct classes of sorceress; dark and light. These two classes are further fed by either those who are fallen and those who are transcendent. Fallen are magical girls who fell due to depression, a traumatic event, negativity or the realisation that their purpose was all a lie. Some good examples of these kinds would be the sorceress Chilera who discovered that her mistreatment which had forced her into a life of homelessness was not common to all families. The sorceress Monioi fell to despair when she realised that her belief that she could use her abilities for those who were truly good was an illusion as no person was truly good. There are many more who can be mentioned; Kiralexia the Mistress of the Dead, Mumilli, Preitiana to name a few. Fallen in general are angry or even disappointed with the world, blaming it for their woes. Transcendents are those who became a sorceress due to reasons which are not truly the result of a trauma. These sorceresses are usually born from dark passions or beliefs taking hold of their life. Examples would be Elsaya the Depraved, a rumoured sorceress whose lust for power as a magical girl led to her becoming one of the most feared of sorceresses, Aylie the Chaotic Sorceress of Love who after a rather traumatic life which led to her becoming a magical girl, one day decided the world was her story and she the narrator. Polaena the Playful Sorceress emerged when as a magical girl her playing had eventually turned into toying with the lives of those around her. The sorceress’s perception bauble is a pocket plane conceived at the moment a magical girl gives in to her darker passions or experiences the event which is the catalyst for her metamorphosis to becoming a sorceress. As a magical girl realises the folly of her beliefs, suffers the heartache of denial of a loved one, or the dark thoughts brought on by demon energy finally take root in her mind. This leads to perception being turned inward upon herself. At this point it is hypothesised that the demon energy she had mistakenly believed was magical energy is drawn towards her point of perception and is condensed within a space believed to be less than the size of a needle point. Such compression is bound to have side-effects which is supported by the known backlash of energy observed by some in these circumstances. It is surmised that this backlash ages the magical girl and creates a perception bauble born from those criteria said magical girl liked or disliked before her transformation. Due to the trauma experienced prior to her transformation, a Perception Bauble is quite literally a fractured space revolving around the inner workings of the resulting sorceress. As sorceresses differ greatly from one to another, all that can be said about acts of a carnal nature are that those who hail from the class known as “Fallen” are more likely to be angry and tearful during said acts, as it is a method of expressing their discontent. They will however, never hurt their beloved. Transcendents however are more licentious when consummating their passions and as such these trysts often centre around the whims of the associated sorceress. A sorceress who has found a potential mate will capture him in her perception bauble setting him the task of reaching her. As this person traverses the obstacles and paths of the pocket realm, she will remain in the central nexus, observing his every move. When he finally reaches the centre of the region the sorceress will attempt to woo the recipient of her affections, laying her soul bare for him in the form of living portraiture which display the memories of her past form. Once a sorceress has acquired a husband, though stubborn she may learn to return to her former personality. As her happiness continues to grow, her perception bauble will become far more bright and areas of dislike will be replaced with areas associated with new, positive experiences of her new life. Sadly a sorceress will never become a magical girl again. In recent times married mamonme who are friends with a sorceress have begun to live within areas of positivity within the perception bauble of said sorceress as neighbours. This has led to the birth of mamonme magical girls, a surprising development. Category:Mamonme Category:Profiles Category:Formerly Human